Touch
by ultricularia
Summary: He had touched her in a way no one else had........


**Please excuse me if there are any unwanted errors,as the following one-shot was my attempt at a Dramione pairing.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Hugs 'n' kisses-Neil**

**_Chapter 1_**

As the war raged on,he stealthily crept inside the Hogwarts castle,and made his way to the Head dorms.

The same head dorms,he mused,that he had shared with her.

He finally made his way to the dorms without any incident,and whispered the password.

The once magnificent heads dorms,were now a picture of ruin.He stepped carefully over the piles of wreckage,detritus and rubble.The death eaters had laced each of the castles rooms with spells that activated,even if the dust on the floor was disturbed.

But he had placed a charm on the room so that it remained just as it was.

Being a regular indulger in the dark arts,was advantageous at a time like this,even if,it was not the most wisest or profitable of pursuits.

He came to the head girl's room,wrinkling his nose in disgust,at the red and gold drapings.

"_Truly a Gryffindor to the end_",he thought wistfully,noticing that the death eaters had not spared her room.Pictures and tapestries were slashed to the ground.The wardrobe was in a state of disarray and the piano was blasted to pieces.

He went over and sat on the bed,took off his robe and shirt,and divested himself of his shoes and socks.

Shifting his position so that he was sitting against the headboard of her bed,he crossed his legs in front of him,and began to think about what his life had become.

--

Coming out of the shadows,she looked at the figure on the bed.She had followed her fallen angel,as she wondered where he was sneaking off to.He had been her assignment,and she wasn't about to fail the Order.

"_Imperio_"

Draco Malfoy felt an ethereal,dream-like peace fill his body.

"_Mudblood_" he thought.

Hermione Granger moved warily into the room hoping that this would be the first and last time that she would have to use an unforgivable.

She walked across the room and reached the bed.

Picking the wand out of relaxed fingers,she threw it on the floor,and cracked it in half,with the heel of her boots, and then turned towards him.

She sat on the bed,facing him,and mimicked his position.She wondered,what it would be like,to touch the boy who had called her a mudblood every chance he got, tearing her self-esteem to shreds.

She studied his face.

Tentatively,she raised her hand,and started tracing his features.

She drew her fingertips over his hairline,marvelling at the soft,satiny skin she found there.

Slowly she descended over his left earlobe,rubbing the fleshy flap,gently within her thumb and index finger.She repeated the action with his right earlobe,amazed that the skin at this sensitive region could feel like the cross between the fur of a baby mouse and the furry skin of a ripe peach.

She then put her fingers on his forehead and,moved them in a heart shaped movement so that she encompassed the sharp planes of his cheeks.

She traced his eyebrows,and moved to his eyes.

They always said that the eyes were the windows to the soul,but she seriously doubted if there was anything left of his soul to be projected through.

His eyes were beautiful,there was no other word to describe it.

Like molten pools of mercury,they stared back at her,with an emotion she could not identify.She knew each and every shade and contour of his eyes.For example,when he was happy,his eyes went up to the lighest blue,shaming the hue of the forget-me-not flower.Or when he was sad,his eyes went to a angelic shade of saxe.Or if he was angry,his eyes became like oceans of the sea in the stormiest weather.

She moved to his nose.His nose, symbolizing the aristocratic wealth and power that had been bestowed on him,even before his time.

She came down to the space above his upperlip,and sighed at the texture of the skin.

Finally,she came to his lips,and outlined them with deliberate slowness,as if knowing what agony she was causing him.Her eyes darkened momentarily,when they rested on his cupid's bow.

She then moved to his neck,and let her fingertips discover that tower of unachievable perfection.

Her fingers rested at the hollow of his throat,and she moved her fingers,as if realising for the first time,the perfection and mastery of the human body.

She gently traced the outline of the collarbone,that was jutting out,meeting her expectations.

Moving to his chest,she unhurriedly dragged her palms over the flat planes.Once reaching the bottom,she dragged her nails slowly to the top, only to repeat the action once more.She did this again,but before proceeding to the bottom she dragged her nails over the areolas that were now pink,taut and incredibly hard.She took a nipple in between her fingers and slowly massaged it between her nails and the ball ends of her fingertips.

She moved to the ridges and valleys of his six-pack,her fingers gently dipping and roving,over alabaster skin.Asking herself, how a man so physically unblemished could be so emotionally wrecked.

Finally,after her journey,she had reached the triangle that was his stomach.She bent her head and kissed the hardened piece of flesh,her tongue grazing the pit,that had been connected to a cord,that had given him life...made him the man he was now...

She looked up at him,her face wet with tears,finally comprehending what she couldn't have because of who and what she was,and that hit her harder than she imagined.

Slowly,she got to her feet.They had fallen asleep.She got down from the bed and blindly stumbled towards the door.

She choked back a sob."_You're free to go_."she murmured painfully,not looking back.

Unaware, that a white cougar was following her stealthily.


End file.
